Teen Titans: Making a Choice
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Takes place after "Trouble in Tokyo"; Beast Boy gets another chance to help Terra remember who she really is, but they soon realize that the task ahead of them is not an easy one.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: Making a Choice**

 **Chapter 1 (A Miracle)**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I am a fan of both TT and the "parody" show known as Teen Titans GO, so hopefully that does not turn you away from the story._

 _Also, I have recently been re-watching the episodes of the original show that included Terra, and I'm still a fan of hers and Beast Boy's relationship._

 _So, this is why I am publishing this story, and I hope everyone enjoys it._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners_

 _################_

 _Setting: Tokyo National Airport_

"Aw, come on, do we really have to go back home?" pouted Beast Boy. "We haven't even spent close to a month here!"

It had been several weeks since the Titans had saved Tokyo from disaster, but with their homebase tower now completely done with re-construction, Robin knew that it was time to return back to Jump City.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but we had our vacation," replied the Titan leader. "And we _are_ heroes, so our city needs us."

Nearby, Cyborg licked his fingers, as well as his lips, and said, "I hate to say it, but Robin's right, man... not even all of Tokyo's super mega awesome food can keep me from going back home."

"Yes, I, too, would like to travel back to our home," replied Starfire, who looked over at Robin, and the new couple shared a smile with each other.

Raven simply blew up and popped some bubble gum, saying in her usual dry and monotone-like voice, "Just face it, Beast Boy, funtime is over now."

" _Okay, fine, I get it,"_ sighed Beast Boy, who sighed in sadness. "To home we go..."

So, the five teenagers continued on to the waiting area that was near to where they would go in order to set foot in the plane that would be headed to Jump City.

After sitting in a chair for only two minutes, however, Beast Boy stood up, and said, "I'm gonna go take a look around, Robin, okay?"

Robin looked over at the wall clock nearby, and said, "All right, Beast Boy, but you'd better be back in time before the plane leaves."

"Aw, no problem," assured the green-skinned teenager. "It's not like I'm about to take almost thirty somethin' minutes to just get some souvenirs."

With that, Beast began walking away from his friends, and looked at all of the store/gift shops that were appearing to him from both sides.

"Eh, clothes, food, clothes, books, drinks, clothes," mumbled Beast Boy. "And lookie over here, more... _OMG..._ "

He stopped in front of a store entrance, and looked up at the sign, which read _"Comics and Anime Memorabilia Galore!".,_ much to his delight.

 _"Holy heaps of awesome!"_ cried out an excited Beast Boy, who then sprinted inside the store.

#################

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later...**_

 _"Know the difference between you and me?"_

Beast Boy reached into one of his store-purchased backpacks, and pulled out a very well-looking pair of black shades.

"I make these things look good."

 _Rrrrriiiinnnnnnnggggg!_

Beast Boy looked down at his yellow communicator, and then, he glanced over at the nearby clock.

The time made him gasp in shock.

 _Uh-oh, I better run if I don't wanna miss the plane,_ thought Beast Boy, now running back to where the others had been at earlier.

Right as he was about to enter the hallway that led to the plane, Beast Boy accidentally ran straight into the airport worker that had been accepting the tickets from the passengers.

"Oh, man, I am _so sorry_ ," said Beast Boy, who was now trying to help her collect all of the tickets that had flown out of her hand. "I was just trying not to be late to the plane."

The young woman smiled at him, and said, "No worries, sir, you still have almost ten minutes until we take off."

 _Thank goodness,_ thought Beast Boy.

"Do you happen to have your ticket with you?"

"Um... It was right... oh, here ya go!"

Beast Boy handed her the plane ticket, and she nodded. "All right, sir, you may go on ahead."

"Thanks, miss," replied the young Titan, and a few minutes later, he saw the rest of his friends, already in their seats.

"Where have _you been_?" asked Robin, who was sitting next to Starfire.

As Beast Boy sat next to a window, he replied, "Sorry, I just got caught up in this super awesome store I was in. Like my shades?"

Robin smirked at him, and said, "Yeah, they look nice..."

As the young man laid back in his chair, hoping to get some rest, Beast Boy had his eyes closed, wishing that no one unpleasant was going to sit next to him.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes, and was about to answer when he suddenly found himself speechless.

 _It's her..._

"So, no, then?"

Snapping out of his trance, Beast Boy cleared his throat, and said, "Um, yeah, sure, sit down... How have you been, Terra?"

Suddenly, he found himself closing his mouth and looking panicked, remembering from their last encounter that she did not want to be called that name.

"I'm okay," replied Terra. "I've just been... around... here and there... remembering..."

"Really?" gasped Beast Boy, who now looked excited. "Does that mean you remember us-"

"Not... all of it..." answered Terra. "But I remember you saying that we all have a choice."

Beast Boy became silent for a moment, remembering their conversation before she had sacrificed herself, but then, he began wondering about something else.

"So, wait, you were here, in Tokyo?"

Terra nodded her head.

"But why?"

The young girl shrugged her shoulders. "I just felt like I needed more answers to what was going on, and... I figured you'd be able to help me."

Beast Boy was silent once again as he thought, _This is literally the best day ev- wait a minute..._

"So, does that mean you believed what I said? That you're Terra?"

She shook his head, which made Beast Boy start to frown until she added, "I think that I'm... _almost..._ Terra..."

The green-skinned, meta-teenager's eyes transformed into hearts as he said, "I will take that... and I'll help you find the rest of yourself."

 _This day could not get any better... I get to be with her the whole way back!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: Making a Choice**

 **Chapter 2 (A Mystery)**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I am a fan of both TT and the "parody" show known as Teen Titans GO, so hopefully that does not turn you away from the story._

 _Also, I have recently been re-watching the episodes of the original show that included Terra, and I'm still a fan of hers and Beast Boy's relationship._

 _So, this is why I am publishing this story, and I hope everyone enjoys it._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Warner Bros. and DC are the rightful owners_

* * *

"Uh, Beast Boy? You okay?"

Terra waved her hand in front of her friend, who still had a love-struck look on his face.

Both of them then started to blush as Beast Boy realized what was going on, and leaned back in his seat. "Oops, sorry... that usually only happens with you."

"Aren't I a lucky girl?" chuckled Terra.

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire (who were sitting across the plane from them) had noticed Terra next to Beast Boy, and Starfire was about to cry out to them when Robin said, "Wait a second, Star... let Beast Boy handle this."

"But she... her statue... Slade..." said Starfire, trying to find the right words to say.

Robin replied, "I know, but there's just... something... between those two, and I don't think it's wise for us to get in the middle of it."

While he continued to try and convince Starfire not to intervine, Beast Boy had realized something else.

"Are those two girls you hang out with her, too?" Beast Boy looked around the plane, remembering the last time he had met them, and what they had done to his hand.

Terra chuckled, and shook her head. "No, they aren't here... It's just the two of us."

Beast Boy's eyes went into hearts again, which made Terra blush. "Well, aside from all of the other passengers..."

"Oh, yeah, right," chuckled Beast Boy. "So, does this mean once you remember everything, you'd like to be a Teen Titan?"

"Um... well..." began Terra, but then, they heard someone calling out for Beast Boy, and they turned to see Robin trying to hold back Starfire.

"Aren't those your teammates?" asked Terra.

Beast Boy replied, "Er, yeah... I'll be right back..."

Then, to Terra's surprise, he transformed into a small bird, and flew over to join Robin and Starfire. "Wow..."

After Beast Boy was back to normal, Starfire said, "Oh, Beast Boy, what a wonderful moment this must be for you!"

Robin sighed, and asked, "Does she remember everything?"

"Not the whole thing," replied Beast Boy. "But I think I can find ways to try and help her."

"Well, just be careful," warned Robin. "She may not be able to access her powers for the moment, but if she ever did, we need to make sure that it won't cause any type of damage."

Beast Boy nodded his head. "So, if she wants to be a Titan, can she?"

Robin looked over at Terra, who shyly gave him a wave, and the young man gave her a small smile. "We'll see when the time comes..."

Starfire was about to speak again when Robin added, "I think it's best if we all get some rest. Everyone else is already asleep."

With that being said, Beast Boy went back to his seat, and Terra asked, "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's great," he replied. "So, what do you remember exactly?"

Terra thought for a moment before saying, "That... I betrayed you and your friends... being punished by Slade... you saying that I had a choice... and lots of lava..."

Beast Boy frowned a little bit, but only because he had hoped for her to remember the fun moments they had shared together, including their date.

Noticing his expression, Terra replied, "I'm sorry I can't remember more, Beast Boy."

"Aw, it'll be okay," assured Beast Boy. "I'll help you remember."

She smiled, and nodded her head. "Thank you... but..."

Terra found herself turning away, much to Beast Boy's confusion. "What is it?"

"I just don't think I deserve the chance for you to be helping me," replied Terra, now looking sad. "I know I must have done terrible things to you and your friends."

Beast Boy sighed, and said, "Well... Yeah, you kind of did... But that wasn't entirely your fault, Slade had you under his control, just like he once tried controlling Robin..."

He then put a hand on hers. "And I'm not giving up on you..."

Terra gave Beast Boy a smile, and leaned her head against his shoulder as she began to go to sleep.

As for Beast Boy, he was trying to think of a special way for Terra to remember everything.

"I wonder if a song will help her," whispered Beast Boy, speaking to himself.


End file.
